


they were second.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [61]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hot Mess Hondo Ohnaka, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pirates, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, Post-Finale, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Author Regrets Nothing, There’s No Context For Anything Whatsoever But I Don’t Apologize, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: swrrequests, but lowkey, idk - Freeform, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Sabine and Ahsoka aren’t the first ones to find him.





	they were second.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of 40 minutes between midnight and 1 AM the other day. I’ve also been trying to think of a title since and uhhh it didn’t work aha. You’re welcome.

“Call me if any ships show up on the scanners.  This is pirate territory, and I don’t want us to be caught unaware.”  Sabine nods in agreement and Ahsoka flashes a quick, fanged smile before exiting the cockpit.  The Mandalorian turns back to the scanners, blowing a stream of air out of her mouth as she widens their range.  There are no alerts, and after a few minutes during which she spends rewiring the console to send any changes on the scanners directly to her helmet, she gets up and heads to the galley.

She starts making caf upon finding a mug, setting the helmet on the counter next to the machine.  It’s been about a year now, maybe a year and a half by the Galactic Standard calendar—they’ve passed out of range of that long ago by now—since she and Ahsoka started their initial search for Ezra.

And it’s been about seven years since she last saw Ezra.

She still remembers the last time she saw  _ him, _ saw his  _ face _ and not just a gunship or a Destroyer leaving her and Hera and all the rest behind—no, not leaving them behind,  _ saving _ them.

Though if he thinks that’ll save him from getting slugged in the face as soon as she sees him, he’s wrong.

She pours the finished caf into a mug, keeping the rest in the pot in case Ahsoka wants some whenever she’s done meditating.  The woman drinks straight-up  _ cold _ caf sometimes, and it makes Sabine wonder.  Even Kanan and  _ Ezra, _ of all people, never did that.

Out of nowhere, her helmet starts beeping.  She nearly spits out her drink and sets the mug on the counter, hurriedly shaking her hand to rid it of the heat as she grabs the helmet and  _ runs. _

She meets Ahsoka in the cockpit.  The Togruta woman has already claimed the pilot’s seat, looking out into space without comment as the sight of two large freighters enters their field of vision.  Sabine gives a low whistle.

“Those are some  _ nice _ ships.”

“We’re not here to admire the competition, Sabine, just evade it.”  Ahsoka punches in calculations for a jump, and Sabine remains content to watch her until she sees  _ it. _

“Uh, Ahsoka?”   
“I’m busy.  Give me a moment.”

“...You might wanna see this.”  Ahsoka glances up, doing a double take as she spots the hangar their ship is being pulled into.

“Alright, Sabine, get them talking.  I’ll reroute power to shields and front thrusters,” Ahsoka says briskly.  Sabine nods, hailing the unknown ship on their comm channel.

“This is  _ Twilight II _ to unidentified freighter.  Release the tractor beam,  _ now. _ ”

The comm crackles slightly before the response.  “ _ You think you’re in a position to be making orders?  Guess again. _ ”  She can  _ swear _ she’s heard that voice before, or at least one familiar to it.  But not in a long, long time.

“Look, I’m not in the mood to be playing games, kid.  So either tell us what you want or let us go. Kriffing off is a wonderful alternative too.”  She’s not sure where the moniker comes from, only that she’s only used it with a few people before, people she’s become close to.  Wedge. Ezra.

“ _ I’m not a  _ kid, _ so don’t call me that. _ ”  The voice on the other end is nearly a growl at first, though it lessens slightly in the next statement.  “ _ And, by the way, we want your ship—want as in we’re  _ taking _ your ship.  You can surrender peacefully, and maybe we won’t decide to shoot you, or you can _ not _ surrender peacefully, and we can definitely shoot you. _ ”

Sabine opens her mouth to respond as the ship lands with a faint  _ thunk _ on the floor of the hangar.  She glances at Ahsoka, who stands with her.

The two leave the ship together, Sabine with her helmet back on and a hand each on one of her WESTARs and Ezra’s lightsaber.  They stop at the foot of the ramp, and Sabine can’t help a slight grimace underneath her helmet at the sight of the group. Pirates, alright.  They look more like a mismatched gang of smugglers, thieves, and bounty hunters than anything, however.

A figure pushes their way through the crowd and it parts easily, allowing them through.  The man removes his hat and performs a mocking, obviously ceremonial bow.

“I am Hondo Ohnaka!  And welcome to my ship, the  _ Bounty’s Call! _  Your next home for, ah, a few days.  Give or take,” he adds under his breath.

“Wait, Hondo Ohnaka?” Ahsoka asks incredulously at the same time Sabine says, “As in  _ the _ Hondo Ohnaka?”

“Ah, yes, good, good.  I was worried I would be unknown!”  Someone else shoulders their way through the crowd behind Hondo, though the group doesn’t part nearly as much as it did for him.  The figure wears what looks like an old stormtrooper helmet, painted a tawny shade and covered with lines and circles in bright white and gold.  Two such circles ring its eyes, and a line connects them. Beside her, Ahsoka stiffens.

“You know them?”

Ahsoka opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it as the helmeted figure’s gaze lights on Sabine—or rather, the lightsaber on her belt.  Suddenly self-conscious, she grabs at the hilt.

“Where did you get that?”

“My friend.  I’m saving it for him,” she responds firmly, frowning in thought as she studies him.

“And where is this  _ friend _ of yours?”

“I’m...not sure.  We’re looking for him—”

The figure removes his helmet without warning, blue eyes widening as Sabine recognizes the gesture as the sign of vulnerability that it is as she takes off her helmet and tosses it to the side.

“Sabine?”

She steps forward, hugs him tightly, and then punches him in the stomach.  Admittedly, she tries to go easy on him, or at least easier than she originally planned.

“And  _ that _ was for not giving us so much as a  _ clue _ as to your whereabouts.”

Ezra doubles over before straightening with a wince, rubbing his jaw and the stubble half-formed on it already.  His voice is strained when he replies. “I missed you too, Sabine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Rebels Discord [here](https://discord.gg/A9aCvce)!


End file.
